Foutus Fondateurs
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: La guerre est finie, Voldemort n'existe plus. La paix devrait être complète mais c'est sans compter les deux Princes de Poudlard. Les fondateurs décident alors de s'en mêler.
1. Leurs voix

**Chap 1 ) Leurs voix**

Au loin, dans le couloir Snape pouvait entendre la voix d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'affronter dans une joute verbale particulièrement étendus d'un vocabulaire peu courtois. Leurs voix allant de crescendo en crescendo, portaient à travers les salles de cours du sous sol de Poudlard, dérangeant les élèves et les professeurs dans leur pause d'interclasse. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Snape se leva, ses cheveux noirs, visiblement gras à cause des heures passé dans les pièce où les chaudrons dégageait parfums et vapeurs nauséabonds, tombant devant ses yeux d'onyx.

Il ouvrit la porte vivement, pour se retrouver devant Harry plaqué contre Draco, l'avant bras contre la gorge du bel éphèbe aux cheveux bond paraissant presque blanc. Ce dernier le fusillait de son regard aux couleurs d'orage, défiant les yeux émeraude du bel apollon, qui le dominait d'une tête. Snape, agacé par ses enfantillages les fient avancer d'un ton sec dans la salle avec les élèves de Serpentard et de Griffondor de 7eme années les suivants.

Le professeur avait espérer que les princes de Serpentard et de Griffondor se seraient assagis, suivant l'exemple de leurs amis mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourtant lorsque Hermione Granger était arrivé au bras de Théodore Nott il y a un mois, quelques semaine après la défaite du Lord Noir, Voldemord, Ronald Weasley avait suivit l'exemple de son amie et s'était mit en couple avec Blaise Zabini. Ce fut le couple le plus surprenant de ce début d'année. Le fait qu'un homme sortait avec une personne du même sexe ne choquait pas la population sorcière, mais le fait que ce soit un Serpentard avec un Griffondor, et cela à peine deux semaines après le couple le plus intelligent qui fût donner de voir il y a des décennies, avaient surpris bon nombre de gens. Neville Londubat n'était pas rester en retrait et maintenant on pouvait le voir régulièrement avec Pansy Parkinson accroché à son bras, avec un visage de femme amouraché.

Cependant les deux princes n'avaient pas suivis leur exemple. Ils ne rejetaient pas les relations entre leurs amis mais ne voulaient pas non plus en prendre part, ou les encourager. Et cela n'avait pas aider à les faire entendre. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, leur haine atteignait leur paroxysme. Ils ne se battaient plus avec leur baguette mais avec leurs points, cherchant la proximité de l'un, de l'autre.

Ce jour là Snape n'en pouvait donc plus. Afin de les punir, il mit tout les Serpentard en binôme avec les Griffondor. Cela ne dérangeait aucunement la classe hormis Harry et Draco qui durent se mettre ensemble. Durant une demi heure de préparation, il n'y avait pas eu une seule altercation. Le professeur Snape pensait avoir trouvé la solution qui les ferait tenir en place deux heures de cours. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère fort des deux ennemis. Une fois de plus les deux jeunes hommes étaient en désaccord :

« Potter, tu comptes me faire voir une fois de plus que ton cerveau à été laissé à l'abandon à ta naissance ? Demanda Draco de sa voix trainante et méprisante qu'il prenait toujours en parlant avec Harry.

Ha ha ha. Je vois que ton humour s'arrange Malfoy, répliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

Tu devais tourner la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et non le contraire. Mais c'est vrai que c'est trop dur à assimiler pour un Griffondor de ton genre.

Mais c'est pas grave, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il suffit de rajouter un peu de poudre d'ailes de fée, ainsi que de la poudre de corne de licorne, quelque poils d'un ogre, des plumes de phœnix... expliqua t-il en rajoutant les ingrédients aux hasard.

Arrête Potter ! Regarde la potion. L'odeur est infecte et la potion boue. Elle n'est pas censé bouillir. Potter si ça explose tu es mort compr... ? »

BOUM.

Une épaisse fumée rouge entoura les deux jeunes hommes et ils disparurent sous l'œil exaspéré et horrifié de Snape et des autres élèves.


	2. Rencontres, découvertes

**Chap 2 ) Rencontres, découvertes**

Harry sortait des bras de Morphée peu à peu. Ses sens reprenaient lentement possession de son corps. Un goût âcre, de sang dominait dans sa bouche. Il passa sa langue sur ses deux lèvres et comprit que ce goût provenait de sa lèvre inférieur qui avait était écorché. Il sentait, contre son dos un sol dur mais tempéré, qui l'avait molesté durant un certain temps. Son ouïe avait repéré une respiration posée, calme. Une respiration douce, comme le murmure d'une brise d'automne. Enfin il tenta de lever ses yeux clos. La lumière aveuglante lui fit refermer aussi tôt ses paupières lourdes. Il réessaya, encore et encore jusqu'à parvenir à les ouvrir sans que la luminosité de la pièce transperce ses deux émeraudes. Une douleur lancinante, impérieuse faisait de sa tête le cimetière de ses pensées. Son premier regard de la journée fut pour un bel éphèbe allongé non loin de lui. Son cœur sonna la symphonie de l'adolescence. Ce qu'il était charismatique cet homme inconnu à ses cotés. Il avait oublié Snape, ses amis, sa classe. Il y avait juste cet inconnu. Ce dernier à la peau d'albâtre jurait avec le teint halée d'Harry, de même ses cheveux blond clair, presque blanc, était l'antagonisme des cheveux de jais du Survivant. Harry s'avança vers le jeune homme et le fit se retourner doucement vers lui. Quel ne fût pas sa surprise et son aversion lorsqu'il reconnu Draco Malfoy. Pour se venger du magnétisme que dégageait Draco, même endormis, il se leva, se racla la gorge et cria :

« Malfoy ! Tu compte dormir encore longtemps. Une vrai princesse. On dirait la belle au bois dormant... en moins attirant. »

Draco bailla et tel un félin s'étira de tout son long avant d'ouvrir doucement ses yeux d'un doux orage d'été se fixant dans les yeux vert d'Harry. Ils se fixèrent durant un certain temps, puis le jeune homme blond sourit au Survivant, accentuant la gène de se dernier. Enfin il finit par répondre au réveil peu agréable de son camarade de classe :

« Potter je sais que je suis beau mais rien ne t'autorise à me réveiller de la sorte puis à me fixer comme cela. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une brute... tu dois tenir ça de ta sang de bourbe de mère. »

Harry, la rage coulant dans ses veines, se jeta comme à l'accoutumé sur Draco et commença à lever le point pour le frapper violemment au visage. Mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre son but, son bras fut bloqué à quelque centimètre du visage de Draco qui le fixer droit dans les yeux avec un air de prince, un air royal , de défit. Tout deux était paralysé. Sans pouvoir ni détourner leur regard l'un de l'autre, ni se relever, toujours Harry dominant Draco par sa carrure, sur lui. Puis il entendirent des voix derrière eux. Leur situation était déplaisante. Ils étaient à la merci des nouveaux venus.

« Vois les Sal', dit une voix d'homme, au son roque, je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient trop mignon ensemble.

Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Godric Ils sont entrain de se battre et si je ne les avait pas arrêter il y aurai eu un bain de sang entre ses deux là, dit une deuxième voix masculine, d'un ton trainant et froid.

Sal' ne me perla pas avec cette voix si froide alors que tu peux être si chaud... reprit le premier.

Dric' ! Mais la ferme ! Répliqua le second.

Oh les garçons vous allez vous calmer, prit par une voix féminine, d'une manière maternelle. Salazar veux-tu débloquer ses deux beaux jeunes hommes. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont terrifié et qu'ils ne comprennent rien. Les deux pauvres choux. Dépêches-toi !

Helga a raison. Dit une deuxième voix féminine. Je te prierais de faire au plus vite j'ai un grimoire qui m'attend.

Vous n'avez aucune patience, répliqua le dit Salazar. Mais c'est dit si gentiment que je ne pourrais pas refuser, dit-il ironiquement. »

Harry et Draco se levèrent au plus vite et s'apprêtèrent à sortir leur baguettes, mais se souvinrent qu'elles étaient resté auprès de leurs amis. Harry, le plus téméraire des deux demanda des explications sur leur présence tandis que Draco fixait, menaçant et hautain, les quatre personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

L'homme, qui répondait au nom de Godric, se présenta en tant que Godric Griffondor. Il était grand, avec une carrure imposante. Ses cheveux mordorés étaient long, attaché en catogan, allant magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux émeraude. Sa peau était halée. Sa robe de sorcier était rouge et or.

Le second homme, se présentant sous le nom de Salazar Serpentard, était plus petit que le premier homme. Ses cheveux de jais, et ses yeux onyx juraient sur sa peau d'ébène. Sa carrure était moins imposante que son comparse, cependant sa prestance,son charisme,son air froid et sa musculature en finesse ne le rendait pas moins impressionnant. Sa robe de sorcier était verte et argentée.

La femme ayant parlé la dernière avait les cheveux elle aussi de jais et long avec des yeux chocolat brillant d'intelligence. Sa peau était albâtre lui donnant un charme indéniable. Sa robe de sorcière était de bleu et de bronze. Elle se nommait Rowena Serdaigle.

La dernière femme, à la voix maternelle, se présenta sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle avait les cheveux d'or et des yeux de saphir. Contrairement à la première femme qui était mince, Helga portait des rondeurs accentuant son coté "Maman". Sa robe était de couleur jaune et noir.

Une fois les présentations faites, Draco prit la parole.

« Vous êtes les fondateurs ? Admettons. Mais que veulent des vieilles personnes tels que vous envers nous ? Demanda t-il de sa voix trainante et froide afin de montrer son rang social.

Le petit serpent sort ses crocs ? Sal' sa ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il soit ton descendant, se moqua Godric.

Dric' c'est pas le moment pour ce moquer, le le réprimanda Helga.

Excusez nous mais pourriez vous nous renvoyer chez nous ? Nous n'avons rien à faire là, affirma Harry.

Détrempe toi lionceau. Mais vu que tu dois avoir Godric comme aïeuls ça dois être une habitude de dire des inepties. Vous êtes là car nous l'avons décidé. Alors vos neurones, à tous les deux, vont devoir se concentrer pour comprendre ce que je vais vous dire, expliqua Salazar avec sarcasme se vengeant de Godric par Harry. Vous êtes ici car nous vous offrons en récompense d'avoir vaincu Voldemord, un présent inimaginable et merveilleux. Nous allons faire de vous des êtres avec une puissance incommensurable. Vous deviendrez alors, si vous le souhaitez les deux et uniques nouveaux fondateurs de Poudlard.

Mais et si on refuse ? Questionna Harry.

Vous ne le pouvez pas jeune homme, répliqua Rowena. Le formule de Salazar et de moi même comporte, je dois l'avouer, une faille. Vous êtes condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous aillez apprit tous ce qui vous sera nécessaire. »


	3. Un adorable poupon

**Chap 3 ) Un adorable poupon**

Suite à cette révélation, qui fut un choque pour les deux jeunes hommes, les quatre fondateurs les accompagna jusqu'à leur appartement et les salua devant leur chambre après leur avoir donné le mot de passe : Eyael. Le tableau représentant un lion entouré d'un serpent, mais sans agressivité, consentit à s'ouvrir suite au mot prononcé à l'unisson par les deux jeunes hommes, qui se fusillèrent des yeux par la suite. Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement après que les fondateurs de Poudlard eurent pris congés. La premier pièce se dévoilant fut le salon. Elle était faite dans des matériaux en bois, avec des décorations luxueuses et chaleureuses dans les teintes chocolats. Deux fauteuils et un canapé de cuirs noirs trônaient au centre de la pièce, disposé par dessus un tapis à poils long chocolat au lait. Sur le coté droit un bar était à leur disposition fait en bois de sapins. À gauche, une grande bibliothèque imposante avec divers livres de magie, de compte, ou encore moldus leurs étaient proposés. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait deux portes menant à deux nouvelles pièces. Dans celle de droite était disposé un grand lit à baldaquin, et une armoire où une vite en verre forgé donnait un charme au meuble. La chambre était principalement de teinte rouge. Harry en prit possession. Dans la deuxième pièce, se trouvait un chambre identique mais au couleur verte. Draco, tout à fait satisfait, bien qu'il ne le montra pas l'acquit. Une pièce de liaison entre les deux chambre étaient la salle de bain, ainsi que les toilettes. Draco retourna dans le salon, prit un livre et s'assit sur un des fauteuil en commençant à lire le livre qui était apparemment ciblé sur les potions. Harry suivit son exemple et s'assit sur le second fauteuil, avec un livre de contes moldus sur les genoux. Tout deux finir par s'assoupir.

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes dormaient, Salazar et Godric entrèrent furtivement dans leur salon. Godric dans un murmure, demanda à Salazar :

« Sal', es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

Chéri douterais-tu de moi ? Bien sûr mes idées sont toujours parfaite. Ça les feras se rapprocher plus rapidement. Je sais que tu n'as aucune patience alors tu devrais être content.

Bien sûr que je lui suis. Allez dépêchons nous de prendre ce qu'il nous faut et partons avant qu'ils se réveillent. »

Salazar coupa une mèche de cheveux de Draco au niveau de la nuque pour que cela passe inaperçue, tandis que Godric fit de même après d'Harry. Une fois cela fait ils quittèrent le salon des deux jeunes homme avec leur ADN en main.

Durant plusieurs heures, alors que Draco et Harry dormaient avec insouciance dans le salon, les deux hommes plus âgés préparaient une potion créait par Salazar. Une fois cela fait ils attendirent que la potion leur donne le présent souhaité. Godric le prit délicatement dans les mains et ils se dirigèrent tout deux, un grand sourire sournois accroché à leurs lèvres, jusqu'à l'appartement des nouveaux venus.

Sous l'appelle incessant des deux fondateurs, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent grognons. Une fois correctement éveillé ils fixèrent tout deux la petite charge que Godric avait dans se bras. Harry prit alors la parole.

« Euh Godric qu'est-ce que vous tenez dans vos bras ?

Ce que tu peux être bête Harry quand tu t'y mets. C'est un bébé bien sûr !

Certes mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé fait avec vous, dans notre appartement. Est-ce le tien ?

Non, c'est le votre !

Le... le notre ? Reprit Harry déconcerté.

Ce que Dric' essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que nous avons créé par votre ADN votre enfant. C'est comme si vous l'aviez fait tout les deux, expliqua Salazar.

Et quand vous dites "tout les deux", vous parlez de moi et de Potter ? Demanda Draco, d'un ton cassant.

Exactement jeune homme, répondit Godric avec un sourire narquois. D'ailleurs tenez c'est à vous de vous en occuper. Dites vous que cela fait partit de votre entrainement. »

Le fondateur des Griffondor remit le poupin dans les bras d'Harry et quitta la pièce accompagné de Salazar. Le Survivant fixa le jeune être de trois mois dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux verts avec des touche de gris s'entre-mêlant dans un mélange exquis. Sa peau halée était la même que le jeune homme, le jeune papa. De même les cheveux blond, presque blanc tenaient de son autre père. Ce fils était une ambiguïté parfaite, céleste des deux jeunes hommes. Draco qui s'était éloigné, prétextant le dédain se précipita au coté d'Harry lorsque ce dernier l'appela suite au sourire de l'enfant.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Demanda Draco ensorceler par la beauté, l'innocence de son fils.

Je ne sais pas. Comment voudrais-tu l'appeler ? Questionna Harry, lui retournant la question.

J'aime bien Eyael. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sa me vas, lui répondis Harry dans un sourire d'attendrissement, ayant oublié durant quelques minutes leur animosité. »

Draco se rendant compte de la proximité d'Harry, qui bien qu'il soit un Griffondor dégageait un magnétisme indéniable, ressentit la gêne d'avoir oublier ses valeurs Malfoyennes et dis à Harry d'un ton froid pour reprendre contenance :

« Potter, au lieu de devenir ramollis du cerveau devant ce gosse voudrais-tu te reprendre ? Ça en deviens exaspérant.

Mais Draco, regarde-le ! Il est magnifique, protesta Harry.

Normal, c'est mon fils il est forcément parfait. Il a prit mes meilleurs gènes et à laissé les tiens de cotés. Il est déjà intelligent. De plus, veux-tu éclairai ma mémoire ? T'aurais-je autorisé à utiliser mon prénom ? Demanda le jeune homme blond avec ironie.

Non mais étant donné que nous avons un fils je trouve cela normal, expliqua l'autre jeune homme, en haussant les épaules, le bambin toujours dans ses bras. »

Draco, souriant, se faufila dans le dos d'Harry et posa ses mains fines le long des hanches de ce dernier. Approchant ses lèvres à proximité de l'oreille de son camarade murmura avec une voix chaude, sensuelle « Potter, tu voudrais que nous nous rapprochons intimement à quel point ? Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion. »

Harry bégaya sans parvenir à articuler un mot compréhensible sous le regard goguenard de Draco, qui appréciait de contrôler à nouveau la situation. À cet instant, Rowena et Helga entrèrent dans la pièce, sous le regard exaspéré de Draco qui fût interrompu, et le regard soulagé et gêné du Survivant, ne sachant pas comment répondre à l'autre jeune homme. Le poupin gazouilla et tendis ses petites mains vers la fondatrice des Poufsouffle. Cette dernière commença à sermonner les deux jeunes hommes tandis que Rowena lança un regard complice à Draco, ayant compris en une fraction de seconde ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit serpentarien de Draco.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre enfant. Je comprend bien que vous êtes dans la force de l'âge où les hormones ne sont qu'un champ de guerre pour vos corps, mais je vous prierais de vous contrôler lorsque les yeux de ce jolie, si mignon, si adorable bébé sont encore ouvert. Compris ?

Oui, Madame. Harry sera désormais mieux se contrôler, je ferais son éducation comme il se le doit, répondis Draco narquois en regardant Harry, qui était désormais rouge sous le coup de la colère et non de la gêne.

Bien, dans ce cas nous allons y aller. Dric' et Sal' vous attende dans la salle d'entrainement. C'est la salle où vous êtes arrivé hier, expliqua Rowena. Sur ce si vous voulez bien nous excuser, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir avec Helga, le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

Deux minutes ! Où emmenez vous mon fils ? Demanda Harry.

Notre fils, Potter, rectifia Draco. Mais en effet, il serai normal que nous sachions où vous emmenez Eyael. C'est nous qui devons nous en occuper. Il est sous notre charge.

Nous l'emmenons jouer dans un parc pour enfant que nous avons installé ce matin, en apprenant les frasques de nos compères. Pendant qu'il jouera, vous pourrez vous concentrer sur votre entrainement, éclaircit Helga.

Bien prenez soins de lui, approuva Harry.

Oui. Et il serait bon pour vous que je le retrouve en un seul morceau, sinon vous n'imaginerai jamais à quel point je ferai de votre reste de vie, ou du moins ce qu'il s'en rapproche, un enfer éternel., menaça Draco. »

Harry sût à ce moment là, à quel point Draco pouvait être protecteur et qu'il serai un bon père pour son fils. Il sût que cet homme qu'il avait toujours haïe pourrait devenir un ami proche. Et si Gaïa l'approuvai son amant, son amour. Le père de son fils à jamais. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Draco le détester et s'amusait juste à ces dépend comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il s'était collé contre lui.

Les deux femmes prirent la menace de Draco en compte, comprenant très bien qu'elle n'était ne insignifiante, ni en l'air. Après qu'elles affirmèrent qu'elles en prendraient soin, elles partirent. Draco et Harry sortirent de leur appartement en direction de la salle d'entrainement.


	4. Entrainement

Réponses aux Reviews :

petit-dragon 50 : peut-être que oui peut-être que non. Le plus simple c'est que tu découvre la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Choco-chan-yaoi-love : Merci pour tes conseils. J'essayerai d'en tenir compte dans mes prochaines histoires. Pour celle-ci j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même, avec tous ses petits défauts.

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Tout tes commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Alors j'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite sera encore meilleure =D

* * *

**Chap 4 ) Entrainement**

Harry et Draco marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Cette salle qui n'avait pas prit le temps d'observer la première fois, était blanche. Uniquement blanche. Aucune couleur hormis les personnes présentes figurait à l'intérieur. Godric et Salazar les attendaient dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, le fondateur des Griffondor fit un mouvement de poignet rendant la salle plus grande et capitonné, afin d'éviter les mauvaises chutes. Qu'il fasse de la magie sans baguette démontrait son pouvoir démesuré, qui était similaire aux trois autres fondateurs. Une fois cela fait il se retourna vers les arrivant et prit la parole :

« Nous allons commencer l'entrainement. Je m'occuperai d'Harry et Sal' s'occupera de Draco. Pour le moment nous n'avons ni besoin d'Hel', ni de Wen'. Maintenant que nous sommes que tout les quatre je vais vous expliquer la procédure pour ouvrir votre pouvoir afin de libérer toute la puissance magique donc vous ne pouvez imaginer la puissance. Asseyez-vous en tailleur, fermez les yeux et videz votre esprit. Une fois cela fait, focalisez seulement sur un événement heureux, comme lorsque vous voulez faire apparaître un Patronus. Ensuite polarisez la magie dans votre sang, votre respiration et sans baguette exclamez "Conversum". Vous vous transformerez alors en un être plus puissant. L'apogée de votre existence.

Godric à oublié de vous préciser que l'événement pour ce sort ne doit pas être obligatoirement heureux. Il nécessite juste un sentiment fort. Le plus fort que vous puissiez ressentir, rétabli Salazar.

Allez essayez, intima l'homme aux cheveux mordoré. »

Durant plusieurs heures, les deux jeunes hommes ne se découragèrent pas. Il ne bougèrent pas d'un iota le position. Ils n'ouvrirent pas les yeux. La sueur coulaient le long de leur coup, de leur colonne vertébrale, mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Ils avaient conscience que l'effort devait être magistrale. Durant huit heures il gardèrent leur concentration, épuisé moralement et physiquement, ils résistèrent à leur corps, à leur mentale. Au cour de la neuvième heure, tout deux s'élevèrent au dessus du sol, dans un sphère argenté et opaque.

Dans un cris déchirant ils retombèrent au sol, un genoux à terre, leur respiration irrégulière. Une fois qu'ils se furent remis dans la douleurs lancinante transperçant tout leur corps, ils se relevèrent et admirèrent la transformation qu'avait subit leur corps grâce au miroir qu'avez fait apparaître Salazar. Harry était orné d'une aile blanche et d'une aile noire, reposant replié dans son dos, lui arrivant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant en bas de la nuque, toujours aussi en bataille. Une mèche blanche, un peu plus longue que les autre trônait sur le coté droit de son visage. Il enleva ses lunettes qui lui étaient devenus inutiles. Sa vue était totalement rétablie, et était devenue plus performante qu'un simple humain. Ses yeux, eux, avait toujours leur nuance verts, mais était dominé par leur couleur dorée. Sa carrure s'était intensifié et ses muscles étaient nettement plus dessiné, cependant sans excès. Il avait aussi prit en hauteur dépassant Draco d'un tête.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux désormais dénués de gels est lui arrivant en bas du dos. Leurs couleurs étaient désormais un blanc pur, ne le vieillissant pas, tout en lui donnant un charme céleste. Ses yeux avaient prit un teinte vermeille, lui donnant un air menaçant et mystérieux. Il avait lui aussi légèrement grandis sans toutefois dépasser Harry. Sa musculature était elle aussi présente, néanmoins sa carrure n'était pas aussi proéminent que son camarade. Il était sculpté toute en finesse, lui donnant un charme félin, le charme d'un chausseur près à se jeter sur sa proie. Il fut pourvu de deux canines, tel un vampire. La prestance des deux jeunes hommes était indubitable, surnaturelle.

Ils ancrèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre, puis s'évanouirent dans un même mouvement.


	5. Réveil, jeu, poupon

Désolé de cette absence. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier aujourd'hui de chapitre à la suite. En espérant satisfaire ceux qui me lise. Bsx ;-)

* * *

**Chap 5 ) Réveil, jeu, poupon**.

Il reprirent simultanément conscience, une douleur coutumière, depuis le arrivé dans ce monde loin de leur quotidien, dans leur tête décharné. Une douce chaleur les préservait de la température du sol de la salle. Bien que Harry commençait à avoir mal au dos, Draco se sentait bien dans ce cocon de chaleur. Malheureusement ils avaient conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient rester les yeux fermés à tout jamais. Ils consentirent donc à lever leurs paupières. Tout deux n'était plus que pourvu de leur boxer. Draco reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant n'aurait jamais avoué la sérenitude de cette position. Il voyait son corps diaphane en antagonisme avec celui halée d'Harry. Mais loin de lui déplaire, cette opposition le charmé. Il aimait la couleur de peau du Vainqueur contre le Lord Noir, qui l'avait autrefois asservit. Mais son éducation de la lignée des Malfoy, le poussait à rejeter ses sentiments. Pourtant rien ne pourrait les faire disparaître.

Le même cheminement se déroulait dans l'esprit d'Harry, bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne se doutait que leurs cœurs et leurs esprits étaient en union parfaite. Draco afficha un visage dégoûté qui blessa Harry. Mais il ne s'en défit pas afin de cacher ses vrais sentiments. Il repoussa l'aile noire d'Harry, jurant avec la clarté de sa peau, et se releva. Son comparse fit de même. Puis apercevant Godric et Salazar assit sur un fauteuil qu'ils avaient sûrement fit apparaître, ils décidèrent d'avoir des explications.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous somme à moitié nu, endormis l'un sur l'autre ? Demanda Harry

Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Demanda Salazar, en reposant sa tasse de thé par-terre. Pourtant la nuit à été emplie de sueur et de respirations saccadées. Vous avez tout fait en un même mouvement, en même temps.

Quoi ? Que ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, s'affola Harry.

Potter, calme-toi. Tu es pire qu'un hippogriffe enragé qui fonce dans un mur. Nous nous sommes tout simplement transformé. Tu crois que cette père d'ailes et le fait que tu sois aussi grand et musclé est venu tout seul ? Ironisa Draco.

Comme Draco l'a si bien fait remarquer en bavant sur ton corps, vous avez finit votre transformation. Avais-tu compris autrement mes propos ? Demanda le fondateur de Serpentard, sarcastique.

Oh Dric' arrête d'embêter les jeunes ! Bon nous commencerons demain le vrai entrainement. D'ici là aller vous reposer. Et n'oubliez pas de reprendre votre fils des bras de Helga. Sur ce nous devons nous... entretenir avec Sal'. Donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter la salle, exposa Godric, avec un regard lubrique en direction du second fondateur. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle sous l'adjonction du fondateur des Griffondor, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il se déroulerait entre les deux hommes plus âgés. Ils parcoururent le couloir qui semblait s'étendre sans fin, jusqu'à arriver devant une salle, la porte ouverte, laissant apercevoir Rowena assise sur une chaise lisant un grimoire aux pages poussiéreuses, et Helga s'amusant avec le petit ange dans le parc à jouet de l'enfant. Draco entra le premier avançant nonchalamment vers son fils. Ce dernier tendis les bras avec un sourire adorable vers le jeune homme aux long cheveux blanc. Ils n'avaient pas étudié comment reprendre leur apparence initial. Loin d'avoir peur, il se laisse prendre par Draco qui l'emmena auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier entoura le père de son enfant qui tenait le bambin dans ses bras de ses ailes, comme s'il souhaitait les protéger. Rowena prit la parole, la surprise marquant son visage.

« Vous vous êtes déjà transformé ?

Oui. Qu'il y a t-il d'étonnant à cela ? Demanda Draco sans lâcher son fils, se sentant invincible dans les ailes du Survivant.

Une transformation se fait en une semaine an général pour un fondateur. Celui qui a battu le record fut moi en trois jours. Le fait qu'ils vous ai fallut seulement un journée révèlent du miracle.

Ce que Rowena veut dire, c'est que votre pouvoir doit être extraordinairement grand pour que vous ayez réussi à vous transformer aussi vite. Et que vous réussissiez en même temps, c'est du jamais vu. Vous êtes les plus puissants fondateurs qu'il est été donné d'exister, expliqua Helga.

Nous ne sommes pas fondateurs. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé si nous le deviendrons., précisa Harry, les regardant chacune droit dans les yeux.

En effet, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons nous retirer dans nos appartement afin de s'occuper de notre fils et de nous restaurer, les informa Draco. Sur ce... »

Ils quittèrent tout deux la salle emmenant leur fils avec eux. Une fois arrivé dans leur appartement ils purent constater le changement des lieux. La porte de la chambre d'Harry était ouverte laissant voir le changement radicale de la pièce. La chambre, avant rouge, était dans les teintes rouges. Toutes les affaires du Survivant avaient disparut, laissant place à une chambre pour enfant. Au centre était disposé un lit pour enfant de bas âge, à bascule, fait en bois. Au dessus était accroché un mobile où à chaque bout de ficelles figurait divers animaux magiques. Une petite commode devait a priori contenir les vêtements de leur fils. Et tout autours de la chambre était disposé divers peluches. Interloqué Draco posa le poupon dans son berceau et se mit en quête, accompagné d'Harry, de ses affaires. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la chambre de Draco, cette dernière avait aussi changé.

Les teintes vertes avaient disparut au profit de de teint blanc et noir. La chambre était peinte en blanche, avec un parquet clair. Sur chaque mur était disposé un tableau des quatre saisons : le printemps, l'été, l'automne et l'hiver. Les draps immaculés étaient mis en contraste avec le traversin et deux cousins noirs. Seul une peluche d'un lion rouge et une peluche d'un serpent vert trônait sur cette étendus monochrome. Décontenancé, Draco trébucha, rattrapé par Harry qui le colla contre son torse afin qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Gêné, Draco se dégagea des bras du Survivant, faisant passer une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux toujours dorée. Draco s'en apercevant, s'approcha d'Harry et déposa ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre mais véloce, tel une brise d'été, léger mais sensuel. Harry étourdi s'appuya contre la porte, ne réagissant pas lorsque Draco passa à ses cotés pour rejoindre leur fils : Eyael.


	6. Cohabitation étourdissante

**Chap 6 ) Cohabitation étourdissante**

Lorsque le jeune homme diaphane reviens, leur fils dans ses bras, il pût constater que le Survivant n'avait pas bougé. Avec un sourire narquois il dit :

« Potter compte tu rester là encore longtemps. Non par-ce que tu bloques l'entrée de la chambre. Un poteau à la porte n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus esthétique. Mais je t'autorise à faire la tapis si tu le souhaite... Surtout ne répond pas. Je sais que ma bonté me perdra.

Malfoy, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrai commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant ? Et arrête de te moquer de moi ! Répliqua Harry.

Au mais le grand Survivant, le Vainqueur, serait-il tombé sous le charme du vil mangemort que je fus? Demanda Draco, un goût amer dans la bouche, en repensant au passé. Si tu souhaites que je t'appelle par ton prénom alors apprend d'abord le mien. Il est simple : Dra-co, lui dit-il en hachant son prénom. Tu vois rien de plus enfantin.

Draco, je t'ai dis de ne pas te moquer de moi, le gronda Harry en rougissant sous l'utilisation de son prénom.

Oh mais mon cher Harry, ton innocence candide en devient presque absurde. Tu as de la chance d'être aussi beau. Ce n'est pas comme moi, qui a réussi à avoir l'intelligence et la beauté à la naissance, s'amusa Draco. »

Harry se mit à rire. Il commençait à comprendre l'humour du bel éphèbe, et il pouvait presque l'apprécier, si il lui en laissait le temps. Tandis que les pensées d'Harry s'évader dans un futur chimérique, Draco avait lui réfléchit au présent. C'est pourquoi il se permit de soulever une question que, semble-t-il, le Survivant n'avait pas songé.

« Harry, as-tu réfléchit au fait que puisque Eyael a prit ta chambre tu en as plus ?

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais où vais-je dormir demanda t-il en prenant à son tour son fils dans ses bras.

Réfléchis un peu, si c'est pas trop dur pour toi... répondis avec sarcasme le bel apollon diaphane.

Le retour de Malfoy. Pas à dire je préfère Draco, le coupa l'autre jeune homme.

Désolé, Harry. On oublie pas les vieilles habitudes en un battement de cils. Je vais t'expliquer ce dont j'avais pensé. Tu remarqueras que ma chambre n'est pas resté à l'identique non plus. Nos couleurs de maisons ont disparus au profit de couleur plus impartiale. Seul un coussin rouge et un vert, rappellent nos anciennes chambres. Je suppose que c'est leur manière de nous dirent que nous devons partager cette chambre.

Mais il n'y a qu'un lit. Comment nous allons faire ? Demanda Harry, le rouge au joue, gêné.

Je daignerai de te laisser la moitié du lit ? Ne me remercie pas. Je sais, je suis trop gentil, répondit Draco dans un sourire.

Merci tu es bien trop bon avec moi mon seigneur, dit Harry, badin.

Et encore tu n'as rien vu, chuchota son camarade au creux de son oreille. »

Harry, troublé, s'éloigna de Draco et emmena Eyeal dans le salon. Ce dernier avait commencé à pleurer. Harry appela Draco à l'aide ne sachant pas ce que désirait son fils. Draco leva un sourcil, sarcastique et lui demanda de vérifier si sa couche était toujours propre. Harry déposa l'enfant sur sa table à langer et le défit de ses vêtements, puis de sa couche. Draco voyant Harry sa batailler avec l'enfant pour qu'il se laisse changé, intervint.

« Eyael James Malfoy-Potter, je te prierais de te tenir tranquillement pour que je puisse te changer. Et je te déconseille de te mettre à pleurer je ne suis pas Harry pour te céder. J'espère que tu as compris.

C'est pas croyable ! Il se laisse faire avec toi ! Et pourquoi pas avec moi ? Demanda Harry, outré que son fils obéit à Draco et pas à lui.

C'est simple tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. Regarde moi bien faire, ensuite tu pourra le faire par toi même la prochaine fois, dis le jeune homme en finissant de changer le bambin.

Il est vraiment magnifique notre fils. N'est-ce pas Draco ? Demanda Harry, en regardant son compagnon et son fils avec tendresse.

Oui il l'est, répondit-il bouleversé par l'affection qui se lisait dans le regard d'Harry. Tout à vite bien changer entre nous. Tu ne trouve pas ?

Oui. Mais ce n'est pas un mal d'après moi. Ça doit être le changement d'air. Cette pièce. Ou toi... Oui, tout simplement toi.

Charmeur Potter. J'aime bien. Mais met toi dans la tête que c'est moi qui mènera toujours les reines, dit Draco avec moquerie et douceur.

Mais messire Malfoy on verra bien. Sur ce je pense qu'il faudrait aller nourrir Eyael.

Très bien. Prend le je vais préparer le biberon, décida le jeune vampire en tendant son fils à son partenaire. »

Harry le prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une fois que le poupon fut nourrit, Draco le prit des bras du Survivant et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le déposant dans son berceau, Il commença à chanter une berceuse qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure que les yeux de l'enfant se fermaient. Une fois qu'il fut dans les bras de Morphée, les deux jeunes hommes entre-fermèrent la porte et s'installèrent dans le salon, non sans avoir formulé un sort de protection ainsi qu'un sort leur signalant un problème ou son réveil. Harry servit un whisky à Draco, puis alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas. Contrairement à l'autre jeune homme qui avait toujours été secondé par un serviteur, un elfe de maison, lui avait l'habitude de faire les taches ménagères en vivant chez son infâme oncle. Lorsqu'il coupa en rondelles ses fruits pour le dessert, tandis que le plat principal se cuisait, il s'entailla le doigt. Attirait par l'odeur du sang, Draco vint dans la cuisine. Ses yeux fixés sur la légère blessure, il s'approcha d'un pas chaloupé vers Harry, un magnétisme magique s'évadant de son corps sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Le Survivant ne bougea pas, tandis que Draco porta son doigt écharpé à ses lèvres rosées. Sa langue passa sur l'écorchure d'Harry, faisant rougir et frissonner ce dernier. Hypnotisé, entiché par ce goût mystérieux, exaltant, il relâcha le poignet de l'ange et le prit dans ses bras. Harry avez conscience de se qu'attendait Malfoy. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, laissant sa carotide exposé, sans protection. Dans un soupir de bien être, Draco planta ses canine dans cette chair à sa portée, dans ce cou aimé. Harry le laissa faire, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes couler sur ses joues halée. Draco était brusque, la soif le faisant perdre la tête. Mais si cela le contentait alors il voulait l'endurer sans se plaindre. Oui, leur relation avez évolué vite, trop vite. Mais c'était bien comme c'était. Il était heureux d'avoir le jeune homme diaphane à ses cotés et ne conter en rien changer cela. Il avait Draco. Il avait un fils. Il possédait un pouvoir sans précédent. Il était comblé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Une fois que l'ex-mangemort eut finit de se nourrir il décrocha ses canines du cou du Survivant et recula de quelques pas. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dût faire. Il fut emporter dans la chute de son compagnon, qui avait été prit de vertige suite à ce sang qui lui avait été enlevé. Voyant le Vainqueur du Lord Noir, tête baissé, il fut prit d'angoisse. Il se mit sur ses cuisses et lui releva le menton, dégageant les cheveux qui était tombé devant ses yeux dorées.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé. Mais ton sang... ton sang était si bon. Je n'ai pas sût m'arrêter. Répond moi !

Draco arrête de crier. Tu m'as prit pas mal de sang, j'ai juste besoins de récupérer. Est-ce que tu es conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

Comment ça ?

J'ai lu quelques livres de vampires, Hermione me poussant à en lire au moins un.

Et ?

Et tu as fait de moi ton calice.

Qu'est-ce qu'un calice ?

Tu devrai pourtant le savoir. C'est moi qui est censé être nait du coté des moldus. Pour faire simple, tu ne pourras plus te nourrir que d'une seule et unique personne durant toute ta vie. Ou du moins durant ta transformation en tant que vampire : moi.

Et... et c'est grave ? Enfin je veux dire ça te dérange ?

Non pas la moindre du monde. Mais toi ça le pourrait. Mon sang sera ton unique alimentation tant que tu es sous cette forme. Que tu me mordes et prennes mon sang, ça me vas. Mais tu dois comprendre que les autres sang te sembleront sans goût, infecte, imbuvable. Être calice c'est pour la vie. C'est un engagement important, irrévocable, que tu n'as pas réfléchi. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?

Oui. Tu n'as pas à inquiéter mon ange. C'est toi que je veux. Ta présence, ton sang, ton corps et ton cœur.

Alors c'est parfait et réciproque rassure toi. Juste petit détail, tu a oublié mon intelligence.

Non, mon petit lion. J'ai tout dit. La liste ne comportait pas l'intelligence. »

Harry finit de préparer à manger pour lui, en s'amusant comme jamais il ne s'était amusé avec un homme. Avec Ron c'était différent, c'était de l'amitié. Avec Draco s'était s'en précédant. C'était des jeux d'amour.

Une fois qu'il eut mangé, il se leva et fit la vaisselle. Puis les deux jeunes hommes allèrent se coucher, Draco reposant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry. Harry recouvrant Draco de son aile noire comme en début de journée. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, comme si tout cela était naturelle et avait toujours été.


	7. Retour à l'initial, amour celé

Salut tout le monde !

Les vacances se sont bien passé pour tout le monde ? Bon alors j'estime vous avoir fait assez patienter (pauvre de vous) donc voilà les réponses aux reviews et la suite.

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette petite histoire. Leur transformation leur servira soit en sûr ^^. En effet "ils vont vite en besogne" comme tu le dis si justement, et c'est tout simplement car je n'ai aucune patience, y comprit lorsque je met en place un couple. Donc c'est tout à fait voulu, surtout pour le contexte de l'histoire. Et après tout avec Eyael, c'est normal, un enfant ça soude un couple... logiquement. Bsx ;-)

zaika : Contente de voir ton... enthousiasme. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra. Bonne lecture ^^

kalua : Dans ce cas il vaudrai mieux que la suite te plaise tout autant et qu'elle ne te décevra pas. =D

* * *

**Chap 7 ) Retour à l'initial, amour celé**

Vers cinq heure du matin, les deux jeunes hommes furent réveillé tout d'abord par l'alarme leur signalant le réveil de leur fils, puis par les pleurs de ce dernier. Pères poules qu'ils étaient, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Eyael, que Draco prit dans ses bras pour le calmer Durant que le bel éphèbe diaphane berçait l'enfant pour l'apaiser, Harry se dirigea dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un nouveau biberon. Il le tendit à Draco qui nourrit leur fils. Le Survivant prit le père de son fils dans ces bras et les entoura tout deux de ses ailes antagonistes. Une fois que le bambin fut endormis, Draco le replaça dans son berceau, et il s'endormit paisiblement. Ce phénomène se reproduit à trois reprise durant la nuit, mettant les nerfs à vifs les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient peu dormi. Le plus fatigué fut Harry, lorsque pour se nourrir Draco lui prit du sang. Et bien qu'il fut moins gourmand que la première fois, et que le sang de son calice se régénéré trois fois plus vite qu'un humain normal, dût à son statut, il n'en demeurait pas moins légèrement épuisé. Sans suivit le déjeuner et l'au-revoir d'Eyael dans les bras d'Helga. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement où ils passèrent une journée éprouvante à reprendre leur forme humaine. En fin de journée, éreintés, ils étaient redevenu humain. Record à nouveau battu.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas à l'identique que lors de leur arrivé dans ce monde. Ce qui chamboula Harry qui ne pût se retenir de mettre les choses au clair avec les deux hommes fondateurs.

« Bien que nous ayons reprit notre forme humaine, nous ne sommes pas semblable à avant. Draco à garder la taille de vampire, ainsi que son teint blanc, une mèche blanche sur le coté du visage et un cercle rouge autour de ses yeux d'orage.

Tu me trouve vraiment beau n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco, amusé par la description passionné de son ange. Mais toi aussi tu as garder quelques caractéristiques de ta transformation. Tu as garder toi aussi ta taille et ta musculature. Tes cheveux sont revenu à la normal, cependant il reste un cercle dorée autour de tes yeux émeraudes. Je dois l'avouer, tu es magnifique. Et au moins je ne suis pas aussi obnubilé par ton sang que sous ma forme de vampire.

Comprenez bien les jeunes, commença Godric, que votre pouvoir est tellement intense qu'il reste présent en vous, et quelque peu sur vous. C'est pourquoi il y a eu quelques changements. Mais en soit ils restent minimes comparé à vote forme ultime.

Maintenant aller vous reposer. Demain nous ferons les même travaux de transformations et réinitialisation qu'aujourd'hui. »

Durant plusieurs semaines les deux jeunes hommes firent des journées qui se ressemblait. Ils s'occupaient de leur fils, Eyael. Ils mangeaient, s'entrainaient et se couchaient tout deux enlacés, exténuer et courbaturé. Ils s'entrainaient à lancer des sorts, plus puissants que ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Harry rattrapa son retard en potion, tandis que Draco rattrapait celui en sort.

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient coincé dans ce monde. Leur vie de couple avait évolué. Leurs corps, habitués aux entrainements, s'étaient renforcés.

Un soir, tandis que Eyael, qui avait grandit, devenant de plus en plus beau jours après jours, étaient laissé dans les appartements d'Helga qui l'avait réclamé pour la nuit, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

Draco, qui avait retrouvé l'appétit depuis qu'il contrôlait mieux ses transformations, avait préparé un diner romantique après avoir laissé la salle de bain à Harry, qui prenait un bain pour délayer ses muscles, légèrement trop contracté par l'entrainement de l'après-midi.

Une fois que Harry fut sortit de la salle de bain, ils passèrent à table et plaisantèrent durant toute la soirée. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient habitué à leurs humours respectifs, les appréciant désormais. De fil en aiguille, la soirée tantôt bon enfant, s'était altéré dans une ambiance sensuelle, charnelle de deux amants.

Draco prit Harry par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos et se mit sur lui, lui enlevant un à un, doucement, lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise. Plus les parcelles de peau se dévoilaient, plus Draco déposé des baisers sur cette peau dorée par le soleil. Il finit d'enlever ce bout de tissus l'empêchant de voir le torse de son futur amant. Il prit entre ses lèvres le téton droit d'Harry, le léchant, le mordillant doucement, le faisant gémir selon ses envies. Il fit de même avec celui de gauche, rendant son compagnon à fleur de peau. Il se releva et commença à enlever son maillot, rempart contre son torse et celui dénué de son ange. Puis un doute l'envahit. Il se remit sur Harry et d'un baiser tendre et furtif, il lui demanda :

« Mon ange, je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais as-tu déjà fait l'amour avec un homme, avec quelqu'un ?

Non. Jamais. Tu seras mon premier Draco, répondit-il gênait par son corps qui réclamer le bel albâtre, par son cœur qui s'emballait d'un frôlement.

Ne t'inquiète pas petit lion. Laisse moi faire. Tu es si magnifique et si pur. Un vrai enfer céleste, le rassura Draco en passant sa langue sur ces lèvres qui désirait ce corps innocent sous lui. »

Draco embrassa son ange longuement pour le rassurer et descendit sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, s'attardant dans son cou, qu'il avait tant aimé mordre. La peau sucré de son bel amant, mettait ses sens en exacerbations. Son torse sculpté par le dieux des arts faisait son corps réagir à une vitesse désarmante. Jamais il avait désiré un de ses amants avec une tel force. Le regard d'Harry, si innocent, si impatient, faisait enflammer ses veines de désirs. Il se releva pour enlever son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Harry pouvait admirer ce corps d'éphèbe si antagoniste à son corps halée. Il le désirait, le voulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Intimidé, il se leva à son tour, enleva ses vêtements et s'approcha de Draco, posant sa main sur son torse fin. Durant ce temps, le jeune homme blond ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, admirant son corps. Il le serra contre lui et recula, Harry dans ses bras, pour l'allonger sur les draps de soie blanche. Il le regarda longuement, lui répétant qu'il était beau, lui caressant le corps tel une caresse éphémère, tel un vent mesquin, mettant le Survivant à fleur de peau. Le sexe érigé de ce dernier ne souhaitait qu'être soulagé, mais Draco ne semblait pas être décider à lui rendre se service.

« Chéri, que souhaites-tu ? Que dois-je faire ? Demanda t-il, badin, au Survivant.

Draco, continu, ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Je n'entend rien mon ange. Supplie moi. Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Je t'en prie Draco fait moi venir. Je t'en supplie dépêche toi. »

Draco amusé se positionna au dessus, du membre convoité d'Harry et s'empala dessus d'un geste vif, poussant un râle de plaisir, lui faisant oublier la gêne et la douleur occasionné. Harry la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux à demi clos, n'avait jamais rien ressentit de semblable. Il était en Draco. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Draco commença à balancer langoureusement ses hanches, avant de donner des coup de bassin plus ample, plus profond. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son corps était contrôler par son amant. Son esprit par ses sensations. Son cœur par son amour. Des paroles franchissaient ses lèvres. Tantôt en français, tantôt en fourchelangue. Les dialectes s'entre-mêlaient tels leurs corps, excitant Draco au plus haut point. Voulant s'occuper de son sexe le faisant souffrir tel son désir était grand, Harry dirigea sa main pour se soulager, mais le bel éphèbe diapghane s'en rendant compte l'en empêcha. Et tandis que Draco le faisait mener au paroxysme du plaisir, il se laissa aller dans les voluptés d'un corps contre le sien.

Dans un râle de libération, ils crièrent à l'unisson le nom de chacun, le nom de leur amour. Draco se dégagea d'Harry et s'allongea à ses cotés, la tête reposant à son habitude sur l'épaule du bel apollon halée. Harry, après avoir reprit sa respiration prit la parole, gêné.

« Mon Cœur ?

Oui ? Qu'il y a t-il mon Ange ?

Euh... Il ne faudrait pas changer les draps ?

Mais toi alors ! On vient de faire l'amour. Tu viens de crier mon nom. Et maintenant tu veux changer les draps ?

Tu me vois navré, Malfoy de n'être qu'un petit Griffondor qui ne connait rien au nuit de débauche que tu as l'habitude de faire. Après tout quel ennui pour toi d'être à coté d'un ex puceau.

Harry, excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas insinuer ça. Tu as été parfait ce soir. Tu es si beau. Et si doué. Je voulais juste dire qu'après ce que nous avons fait, tu as besoins de sommeil, tout comme moi. Sinon on ne seras pas en forme pour l'entrainement et pour Eyael demain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en occuperai demain. Dors.

Désolé de mettre emporté. Je t'aime Draco.

Je t'aime aussi mon ange, répondit le jeune homme blond, en fermant les yeux de béatitude. »

* * *

Il ne manque plus que deux petits chapitres. Alors ne me lâcher pas ^^

Et attendez d'être jusqu'à la fin !

Bsx 3


	8. Un aurevoir, un retour

Petites réponses aux Reviews :

Zaika : Je vois que ton enthousiasme est toujours aussi présent. Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Manoirmalfoys : Avec cette suite je pense que tu ne seras pas dessus et que tu auras la réponse à tes questions. Bsx =)

Castiela : Merci pour ces compliments ! Et non il ne reste plus que ce chapitre et l'épilogue. Mais ton intérêt pour ma fic pourrait très bien me pousser à en écrire une petite suite. Pour les réactions de leurs proches tu auras la réponse dans ce qui va suivre, alors n'en manque pas une phrase ! Bsx =D

* * *

Bon et bah voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chap 8) Un au-revoir, un retour**

Draco se réveilla et regarda son Amour dormir paisiblement. Lorsqu'il vu l'heure, il décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux au bel endormit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon Cœur, le salua Draco.

'Lut Dray, répondit Harry encore légèrement assoupit.

Bien dormis ? Lui demanda le jeune homme blond, au ton moqueur.

Toujours à tes côtés. J'adore tes réveils. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu devras me réveiller toujours de cette façon, décida le brun.

Okay 'Ry, approuva son compagnon. Mais maintenant on se lève. Allez hop hop hop. »

Ils se levèrent et au lieu d'aller à l'entrainement, ils passèrent la journée à s'occuper de leur fils.

Durant plus de trois mois, ils s'entrainèrent et s'occupèrent de leur fils, qui grandissait, épanouit. Heureux somme jamais ils ne l'avaient été, leur haine était loin derrière eux. Ils exploraient leurs corps et leurs âmes pour ne faire plus qu'un à tout jamais. De cette manière ils avaient découvert que la morsure lorsque Draco était vampire ne faisait plus mal à Harry mais lui procréait un plaisir intense qui était décuplé durant leurs nuits charnelles. Ils avaient aussi découvert que Draco aimait se blottir entre les ailes d'Harry pour se reposer d'une dur journée, que Eyael aime que ses pères le prennent tour à tour dans ses bras et le berce avant qu'il s'endorme. Ils avaient chacun acquis un animal qui était le reflet de leur âme. Draco avait acquit un aigle deux fois plus grand qu'un aigle normal aux plumes blanche et blondes et aux yeux d'orage. Il n'avait rien d'un aigle commun. Mais cela démontrer le côté chasseur, fier et libre du jeune homme. Harry avait, lui, acquis une panthère noir, à la cicatrice identique que son maître en blanche sur son front. Ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude semblable au bel éphèbe. Elle était sauvage, dangereuse mais câline comme ce dernier.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient acquis tout les pouvoirs et les compétences nécessaire pour être fondateurs, ils durent se résigner à rentrer dans leur monde. Ce jour là, il durent faire leurs adieux aux fondateurs originels.

« 'Dric, Sal', Nous sommes heureux d'avoir pût apprendre à vos côtés, dit Harry, d'un air solennelle.

Même si vos manigances et votre esprit mal placé étaient de la partie ce fut en effet un réel plaisir, confirma Draco, taquin.

Pour nous aussi ce fût un plaisir de vous apprendre tout ce qui fera de vous des fondateurs de légendes. Vous pouvez prendre votre forme ultime, vous savez tout les sort qui sont en notre possession, vous avez vos animaux de compagnie, si je puis dirent sans qu'ils me morde ou pince, à vos cotés. Ainsi que, bien sûr, un fils magnifique, promesse d'un homme aux grands pouvoirs. Ils ne nous restent rien à vous faire acquérir, confia Salazar.

Oui rentrez bien les garçons. Et ne vous laissez pas faire par les autres à votre retour. Rien ne doit rompre l'amour qui vous unis ou votre fils en souffrira, les avertis Godric.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ferez nos adieux à Hel' et 'Wen. Elle nous manqueront autant que vous. Et tout particulièrement à Eyael, dit le jeune homme blond.

Très bien. Cela sera fait sans fautes. Adieux mes enfants, salua Godric, en prenant Salazar dans ses bras comme pour le réconforter. »

Harry et Draco disparurent dans la même épaisse fumée rouge que la première fois, les ramenant dans leur monde. Un brouhaha assourdissant se produisit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et par mesure de sécurité ils prirent leurs forme ultime, ordonnant à leurs animaux de se préparer à une quelconque attaques. Draco serraient son fils contre lui, entouré des ailes de son amant, les canines sortirent prêtent à se planter dans la peau d'un quidam malvenu.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils firent face à leurs amis commun ainsi qu'au professeur Snape et au parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black, brandissant leur baguette contre eux pour les neutraliser. Personne n'avait l'air de les reconnaître, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils avaient changer. Il n'était par sous leur forme d'humain, ils avaient un fils avec eux et des animaux hors du commun. Qui ne serait pas prêt à les tuer ? La tension était palpable. Chacun attendait un signe, un geste de l'adversaire pour commencer le combat. Le souffle de chacun était lourd, lourd de tension, de mort futur. Cependant Sirius, qui fut innocenté pour la mort des parents de Harry, abaissa sa baguette et s'écria :

« Sev' baisse ta baguette. Tout le monde, faite de même. Putain mais Harry, Malfoy, que faite vous dans cet... accoutrement ? Et qui est cet enfant dans vos bras ?

Bonjour Siri' je vais bien merci, répondis Harry avec sarcasme. Je te prierais d'utiliser le prénom de Draco dorénavant puisqu'il est devenu mon compagnon. Et cet enfant et notre enfant. À moi et à Draco. Et toi depuis quand appelles-tu Snape par un diminutif affectueux cher parrain ?

Ton... ton enfant... avec Draco. Draco est ton compagnon ?

Oui. Je ne pensais pas que ces informations seraient si difficile pour toi. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Depuis quand appel tu Snape par un diminutif affectueux ?

Depuis qu'il est mon compagnon. Je vois qu'en trois jours il y a eu beaucoup de changement pour nous deux. Et que ton cher compagnon a déteint sur toi. Tu es bien plus Serpentard qu'avant. Comment se fait-il que tu as un enfant avec lui ? Même pour les sorciers cela est impossible entre deux hommes. Et en plus en trois jours... vous auriez pût réfléchir un peu plus avant.

Trois jours ? Là où nous étions, ça ne fait pas trois jours que nous sommes partit mais un peu plus de trois mois. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière.

Je vois. Et quel est cette... forme que vous avez tout les deux ?

Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte je serez en quelque sorte un ange, vu mes ailes. Et Draco est un vampire, de la plus haute lignée. Les animaux qui nous accompagne sont nos animaux personnel, qui dépendent de nos âmes, personnalité, si on puis dire.

Je vois...

Bon ça suffit ! On est là nous aussi ! 'Ry, Eyael à faim je pense. Et nos animaux commencent à s'impatienter sans oublier nos amis qui nous regarde bizarrement... où du moins ceux qui sont encore réveillé n'étant pas tombé dans les pommes comme Pansy, Neville et Ron. Alors la discution est close, nous la reprendront plus tard, décida Draco. Ah et Severus, je suis heureux pour toi que quelqu'un d'aussi idiot qu'un Griffondor soit tomber dans tes crocs.

Merci Draco. Je te retourne ce... compliment. »

Suite à cet échange, Remus Lupin courant après Lucius et Dumbledor, arrivèrent vers eux. Lucius se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui eu juste le temps de tendre son fils à Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas étouffer dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Mon bébé ! Mon tout petit dragon ! J'ai crut t'avoir perdu. Je suis si heureux que tu sois de retour.

Père, il y a du monde. Je croyais que les effusions de la sorte ne se faisait qu'en privais.

Comme l'a dit Sirius beaucoup de chose ont changer Poussin. Maintenant je sors avec Rem' puisque Narcissa est morte. Et cela est tant mieux.

Je sais Père. Et je suppose que Rem' c'est Mr. Lupin.

Oui mon Chéri. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non. Je suis bien avec Harry. Alors tu peux choisir l'homme ou la femme que tu souhaites.

Parfait. Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, vous voudriez s'il vous plait passer tous dans mon bureau afin que vous nous relater les raisons de votre disparition jeunes gens ? Incita le Directeur de Poudlard. »

Les amis des jeunes hommes, qui avaient tous repris conscience se dirigèrent avec ces derniers et les adultes jusqu'aux bureau directoriale où Harry commença à leur expliquer tout depuis le début leur rencontre avec les Fondateurs, omettant consciencieusement les parties trop intimes avec Draco.

* * *

Plus que l'épilogue...

Une suite envisageable ? Qui sait !


	9. Épilogue

_**Reviews :**_

**Manoirmalfoys** : Oui à qui le dis-tu. J'ai adoré écrire ce retour rocambolesque ^^

**NarcizaPottermalfoy** : Ton message m'a fait beaucoup rire. J'aime bien tourné l'amour de cette manière. Voir des couples "tout croulant de bon sentiments" m'amuse énormément ! Mon coté romantique qui ressort peut-être ? xD J'ai adoré tourner Lucius en ridicule comme ça. Mais dans d'autres fictions que j'écrirais il ne sera pas aussi... étrange ^^. En espérant que cela ne t'as pas trop dégouté et que tu liras cet épilogue. Bisou.

**Zaika** : Et oui déjà la fin. Mais rien ne t'empeche d'aller lire les autres fictions qu'il y a sur mon profil ^^. Elles sont aussi bien... quoique totalement différente. a+ =)

**Castiela **: C'est normal que je réponde à ta review. Après tout c'était trop mignon ^^. Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, sinon ça ce serai mais malheureusement je n'ai pas son talent et ni sa patience pour écrire plusieurs livres. Mais je suis tout de même contente que ça t'ai fait plaisir =D Après cette fic il y en a d'autres qui arriveront. Une autre Pansy/Hermione, puisque tu as semblé apprécier (ce qui m'a fait extrément plaisir) et surement une Severus/Harry. J'aime varier. Tu as commencé à écrire une fiction ? C'est génial ! J'ai hate de la lire. Dès que tu peux inscris-toi sur FF et fait moi signe j'irai te lire. Si tu es bloquée alors attend quelques heures et reprend comme les mots te viennent, ne te force pas. Et surtout ne te dévalorise pas. Écrit par passion. Écrit pour toi, pour que les autres puisse partager tes mots, tes sentiments. Alors à mon tour de le dire : AU PLAISIR DE TE LIRE ! =D

**Querty** : Que tu es toi même publié quelques histoire ne te permet pas de me critiquer aussi... ouvertement sans que cela ne soit réellement **constructif**. Critiques-tu juste par plaisir ? Soit tu peux continuer à lire la suite du message qui vas suivre, soit tu peux t'**arrêter** maintenant. Après tout rien ne t'y oblige et tu ne risque pas d'apprécier ce qui va suivre. Je **ne me prétend** pas écrivain, loin de là. Je ne publie pas de livres, seulement une fiction que j'ai prit **plaisir à écrire.** De quel droit **juge** tu ce que j'écris de trop "OOC" ou encore de "complétement HS". Sinon il est fort possible que je n'ai pas assez développé ma fic, mais c'est **mon choix**. Et ce choix m'appartient dans son intégralité. Mon** lemon** ne t'as pas plus ? Soit ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, je ne t'ai pas obligé à le lire. Et pour **Sirius**, aurais-tu oublié que ma fic n'est pas nommé en tant que "**complete**" et donc qu'il reste au minimum un chapitre qui est enfaite mon épilogue. Tu devrai mieux lire et être plus **attentive**. Ah et une chose encore fausse ! Aurais tu oublié de remarquer que avant cette fic qui est un** Drarry** j'ai publié une autre avec le couple **Pansy/Hermione**. Je t'invite à aller le lire. Quoique, si c'est pour avoir un review aussi peu constructif je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée. La seule chose sur lequel je peux te remercier c'est ton "on ne peut qu'espérer que tu t'amélioreras avce le temps :)". Alors **merci **! Et comme tu le dis si bien : Sur ce,** good bye**.

* * *

Et hop mon dernier chapitre ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt ! Bisous 3

* * *

**Chap 9) Épilogue**

Harry et Draco avaient accepter, après avoir murement réfléchit ensemble, le rôle de fondateurs. Dumbledor, étant partit à la retraite comme tout la plupart des autres professeurs de Poudlard, la direction avait été totalement refaite. Les deux jeunes fondateurs dirigeait l'établissement depuis la retraite du directeur. Sirius avait prit le rôle de concierge à la place Rusard. Hagrid avait garder son rôle de garde chasse et de professeur aux soins des créatures magiques. De même Severus avait garder son poste de professeur de potion. Hermione avait prit le rôle de professeur de métamorphose, tandis que Théodore avait prit celui d'histoire de la magie, qui était devenu nettement plus passionnante avec ce dernier. Neville était professeur de botanique tandis que Pansy était celle de divination. Dean Thomas, ancien Griffondor avait accepter le poste de professeur en ruine et arithmancie. Enfin Ron avait prit le poste de professeur de sortilège et Blaise celui de professeur de vol.

Désormais comme le titre de directeur de Poudlard était diviser entre deux personnes, Harry et Draco, ceux de directeurs de maison avaient subies le même sort. La maison Poufsouffle était diriger par Neville et Pansy. Celle de Griffondor par Ron et Dean. Celle de Serdaigle par Théodore et Hermione. Et enfin celle de Serpentard toujours par Severus mais aussi par Blaise.

Les vacances avaient été agréable et le couples s'étaient renforcé avec le mariage d'Hermione et de Théodore. Suivit de près par celui de Pansy et de Neville, de Severus et Sirius et enfin de Lucius et Remus. Durant tout l'été ils avaient partager des rires, des pleures, des émerveillement. Eyael s'était accoutumer aux amis de ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui était la rentrée. Il avait été confié au soin de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière du collège. Les nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la grandes salles et furent intimidé non seulement par le monde, mais aussi par les deux fondateurs qui leurs souriaient d'un air bien veillant, avec leur animaux personnels à leurs côtés. Harry se leva et prononça son discourt de bienvenu. Puis la répartition commença. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard s'emplissaient au fur et à mesures des enfants passant sous le choixpeau. Une fois que cela fût finit, chaque professeur se présenta aux élèves, puis se rassirent. Enfin Draco se leva à son tour, remercia les professeurs et sourit aux élèves avant de frapper dans ses mains, faisant apparaître sur les tables des mets plus succulents les un que les autres.

Une nouvelle année commençait. Elle sera faite d'amour, de chamaillerie, de cours, de loisirs, de punitions, de récompenses. Cette année sera suivit d'une autre et d'autres.

Eyael aura des camarades de jeux. Un jeune Matéo Weasley-Zabinni, enfant à la peau blanche, aux yeux et aux cheveux sombres. Une jeune Jade Snape-Black, enfant à la peau halée, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux de jais. Une belle enfant nommé Ange Malfoy-Lupin, aux yeux mordoré et à la peau diaphane. Un petit Marc Nott-Granger à l'intelligence étonnante. Et enfin une jeune fille appelé Diana Londubat-Parkinson, au cœur en or.

Ces six enfant, au moment de leur scolarité devinrent les nouveaux Maraudeurs, faisant tourner la tête de leur parents avec leur visage d'ange et leur diable au corps.

Mais ces futurs années appartiennent à une autres histoire.


	10. Réponses aux Reviews

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

Gaia : Merci beaucoup ! Si j'ai le temps j'essayerai de la modifier afin de l'améliorer. Et merci pour les personnages. J'aime bien les tourner à ma manière ^^ Bsx


End file.
